


A cracked glass full of honey.

by Flamefoxphoenix



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: But seriously bro why are you reading it if you don’t like it what-, Don’t hate on me please, Dream Smp, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, a little sad, but I’ll only do it if I’m ok with it, if there’s gonna be hate at least make it understandable, oh yeah btw I take requests, this is for fun please, what is this-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefoxphoenix/pseuds/Flamefoxphoenix
Summary: The world is more forgiving then we made it out to be.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Schlattbur, schlatbur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	A cracked glass full of honey.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doin this is my first time postin don’t kill me for being bad plEaSe-

Everything was blown up. Everything. And I did it. It took weeks to rigg the TNT and have it ready to explode, all that I needed to do was act. So act I did. I’ll miss my L’manburg…. Footsteps in the grass. I didn’t have the energy to turn around. 

“So… you really did it. You blew it all up.”

I stayed quiet. I knew who it was, the voice was unmistakable.

“Yes… yes I did..”

There was a moment of silence. No-one else was currently on the server. The war was over. There is nothing else left. No reason to be here. Everyone had gone to do other things. Accept Schlatt.

“So uhh…. why are you still here?”

I sighed.

“I’m not… sure, Mourning, I guess?”

I could hear a deep chuckle from behind me.

“Well, I mean I guess that would do that to ya. I mean, your world basically just ended.”

Yet another pocket of silence.

“Why did you do it anyway?.”

I laughed. I laughed for so long it became concerning how long I laughed. Then I cried. I laughed and cried through my jumbled thoughts. Trying to sort through them for an answer. I covered my eyes with an arm and attempted to stop myself. It wasn’t working.

“I don’t know schlatt! I don’t- I don’t know!..”

I basically screamed. I heard a soft thump next to me. He sat down next to me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Wilbur…”

“I’ve become a broken man schlatt… I have no fuckin idea what I’m doing half the time! I’ve gone insane!”

The horned man only listened as I rambled on. I have no idea why I even told him these things. He was my enemy, after all.. An enemy once friends…. 

“....”

It’s like a void sucking up that negative emotion. I felt it evaporating as I poured everything out of my broken glass.. Finally, finally empty. I coughed, voice raspy and out of breath.

“Well, Wil.. if it makes you feel better I missed you. I uh… missed you a lot. Wilbur.”

I almost chocked again as I snapped my head up to look at him, wide-eyed. In disbelief I had to ask..

“After the war? After everything- …. what?”

He only nodded in response, a somber smile spreading. He chucked again at my reaction.

“...yeah.”

It was only one word. But it felt like I’ve been released of chains immediately. I’ve been ignoring it the past year or two we’ve been against eachother, but it’s confirmed once again, no longer able to push it back. Storing the thought at the back of my mind no longer. A weight has been lifted.

“I… I missed you too schlatt..” 

He turned to look at me with the same expression I just had, but less exaggerated. I returned the smile.. It wasn’t as somber, however, more.. nostalgic. As if meeting a close friend for the first time in a long long time.

I stand up and hold out my hand to the short ram man. Tears staining my face but this time, a genuine smile. A long forgotten feature until this moment. He smiled briefly, but gave a mock offended look as he took my hand. Then, he yanked me down to his level once stood and locked lips. It was quick, and very suprising to say the least. I was stunned at the sudden movement. 

“What the hell- why aren’t we married already?”

“Uhhhhhhhhh let me process what just happened-“

I stood up properly and turned around, blush creeping up to my cheeks as I did as I said. Rolling in my confusion. Schlatt circled back in front of me again with a cocky grin plastered across his face and hands behind his back. 

“Sooooooo is that a yes or a no?”

In the heat of the moment I just countered.

“Is married really what you want? I doubt you can handle this!”

I gestured dramatically to myself.

“We haven’t even done the forbidden stream term, are you sure you want to be bound forever now?”

It took him a moment to realize what I meant, but nonetheless he did. It was his turn to blush now. He was better at ignoring it though it showed on his face quite visibly.

“I-I-I-uhhhhhhh…… maybe I was going a bit fast. The pretty boy made me act upon impulse. I mean, that nickname was given for a reason was it not?”

“Well, let’s start with boyfriends then. Yes?”

“I think we should, yes.”

There was quiet once again. It didn’t last long. We both bursted out laughing and just couldn’t stop. It was quite ironic, two guys go against eachother, one exiles the other, they’re at war for about two years and now they’re together? Hilarious. Finally, the laughter died down and we calmed enough to talk.

“Ha.. you just stole my first by the way asshole.”

“What???! The pretty boy hasn’t ever been smooched? Such a shame!”

“Well I did have to deny a few, as to be expected!”

“You denied them the privilege? Well then, I must be pretty special.”

“You took me by surprise horned shortie!”

“Hey!”

They both shared a chuckle again before schlatt taps wilburs shoulder.

“Well don’t leave me hangin do it again!”

So they did. The sunset casting beautiful rays of light reflecting across their now-lovers face highlighting its beauty. A new found peace in both sides of the glasses. 

One a little less cracked then before.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised you were able to last this long congratulations for puttin up with this


End file.
